Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked electrical connector with a single grounding device.
As more functions are added to computers, the available space on printed circuit boards becomes more limited. It is desirable to minimize the amount of space required on a printed circuit board for connectors. Connectors can be stacked closely together on a circuit board to conserve space and thus stacked connectors were invented. However, stacked connectors generate an undesirable amount of electrical noise. Hence, stacked connectors with a single grounding device are required to prevent generation of EMI.